Bella Gets Sick
by Imhereforever
Summary: The tittle really explains it all. But anyway, Bella gets sick and Edward is there to take care of her. R


**A/N: I got this idea because I'm sick and I wanted someone to take care of me :D Bella's lucky. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

I groaned and rolled over on the couch. My neck and shoulders hurt and I couldn't swallow a thing because of the intense pain in my throat. I wanted to cry when I felt a little tickle in my throat, signaling that I needed to cough.

I tried to make my coughing as discrete as possible, obviously it wasn't working.

"Bella, are you alright? That's the fifteenth time you've coughed in five minutes." I really didn't want Edward to fuss over me. That was the last thing I needed; him waiting on me hand and foot.

"I'm fine, Edward, just a little tickle." I told him, hoping it would be convincing enough. It was times like this that I hated being such a terrible liar, seeing he wasn't convinced at all.

"Maybe I shouldn't go hunting tonight…" I stared at him in disbelief.

"Edward," I sighed "Look at your eyes, that would be pushing the limit. I'll be fine. I can take it easy if it makes you feel better. I'll read a book or watch a movie." I argued. He still looked doubtful but I new I had him.

"Alright, but at least let me bring you a few movies from home" That did sound like a good idea; Charlie's movie collection was rather small and most were horror or action. Boringgggg.

"Fine, but hurry up, I want to spend as much time with you as I can before you leave." He was going on a longer trip than normal, just a day or two, but it was necessary. Pecking me on the cheek, Edward raced out the door. I knew he would be quick so I wanted to wallow in my pain for the few minutes he was gone. A girl has to feel sorry for her self every now and then.

I groaned and tried to get comfortable on the lumpy couch, knowing it was impossible. It was like lying on a pile of rocks covered with a blanket.

I got up knowing I didn't have that long before Edward was back. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a mug and filled it with water and stuck it into the microwave. I spun back around to grab a tea bag out of the cupboard with the teddy bear shaped bottle of honey. I didn't want Edward to make my tea for me; he does enough already. I rushed to finish it and made it to the living room just in time.

"Hello, love," he smirked at me, "why are you in such a hurry?" Uh-oh.

"N-no where. I stuttered. I imagined I looked like a dear caught in headlights. He chuckled at me and set a giant box on the table. I eyed it skeptically. "What's that?" He could tell I was suspicious.

"The movies," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why in the world would I need a giant box full of movies?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"I wanted you to have a nice selection.

"So you brought a giant box, instead of, oh I don't know, calling and asking!?" Surprised flashed across his face and then recognition.

"Bella, I never get to do nice things for you, please, it wasn't any trouble at all." I sighed.

"You don't have to do nice things for me." I grumbled.

"Of course I do." And I knew that was the end of the conversation. Sure enough,

"Do you want me to help you put one in and get comfortable before I leave?" I didn't bother to answer; I knew he was going to anyway.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I scooted over to the giant box that he had just placed on the couch. I soon realized he had a box full of every one of my favorite movies. I sighed, he was amazing.

I squealed when I saw he had _Phantom of the Opera_, My favorite movie of all time. "Oh, This one, this one!" He chuckled and moved the box off the couch and went to put the DVD in, while I stretched out of the couch.

Edward came over and pulled a thick blanket out of the massive box and draped it over me. I grinned and snuggled deeper under the warmth; it smelt like him. He gave me a questioning look, I wondered if he was questioning my behavior or sanity.

"It smells like you," I answered his silent question hoping he would understand. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You're adorable." He said as he handed me the remote. "I have to leave now, Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." I tried to mumble; I was almost asleep.

* * *

I woke to immense pain in my throat and a throbbing headache. I had long discarded the delicious blanket to the floor. I was sweating and uncomfortable. I felt a wave of nausea and rushed up stairs to the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. I sunk to the floor and stuck my head against the cool porcelain of the bathtub.

Glancing out into the hallway I looked at the clock that was on the wall, I had been asleep for at least twelve hours. I stood up and opened the medicine cupboard and took two Tylenol, they almost didn't make it down my aching throat but I toughed it out.

I walked very slowly back to bed and crawled under the covers and fell asleep immediately.

_6 Hours Later_

I woke up to the sudden chill of my window opening. I wasn't frightened, I knew it was Edward and he was back early. He was trying not to wake me up when he sat down in the old rocking chair; I decided to let him know I was awake.

"Edward?" I tried to say but it just came out as a croak. He was by my side in an instant gazing down at me.

"How was the hunt?" I asked trying to be as normal as possible so he wouldn't notice something was wrong. I knew I was done for when his icy hand landed on my forehead.

"Bella! You're burning up!" He gasped. His phone was already out and up to his ear before I could say something. I knew he was calling Carlisle, who else would you call if you're "father" was a doctor?

"I'm fine, Edward," I said in a whisper, but he just shushed me. They were talking to fast for me to understand. Maybe in a normal state I could pick a few words out but I was too exhausted to try to figure out what was being said.

"What did he say?" I said when the phone was snapped shut. I could already guess what Edward's side of the conversation had sounded like. He began digging through my dresser.

"I'm taking you to my house" He finally answered me. I scowled. I was fine, just a cold.

"Is that really necessary Edward?" I sighed.

"Yes, Carlisle will be home soon, he'll bring some medicine and anything else that might be needed." He stood in front of me with one of my old tattered backpacks stuffed full. I didn't even want to know what he had grabbed.

"Can you hold onto my back or should I carry you?" He asked.

"I'm so tired Edward, I just want to sleep." I don't think he understood that I meant my bed and not his arms but I was scooped up none the less.

_10 minutes later_

When we arrived at his house I was brought up stairs to the completely unnecessary bed and I immediately fell asleep.

_Some Time Later_

I was woken up by Edward after a little while; he was holding a glass of water and more Tylenol.

"Can you take this for me Bella? You can go back to sleep right after until Carlisle gets home." He pleaded with me.

"Sure." I managed to croak out. I swallowed the pills and drained the water; my throat was parched. Laying my head back down I had every intention to fall right back asleep until I felt nauseated and knew I was going to throw up.

Flipping the covers up I tried to race to the bathroom, but I didn't make it and ended up throwing up all over the carpet in the hallway. I sunk to my knees and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so, so sorry." I wailed. I was sobbing, with big fat tears running down my face. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Hush, Bella, its fine, really." And then Esme was there cleaning up my mess, I felt terrible; physically and mentally.

"Oh Esme, I'm so sorry, please let me clean it up." I begged.

"Nonsense dear, it's alright. Go back to sleep." She wasn't having it. I continued to cry as Edward brought me back to bed.

"I'm disgusting, why would you even want me here. I wouldn't be sick if I was a vampire." I sulked --I was tired, irritated at myself, and my throat still hurt. I was feeling pretty sorry for myself.

"_Don't,_ Talk about yourself like that Bella, you are wonderful and it's not your fault you are sick. And it's not time to discuss _that_." Edward said.

Just then Carlisle walked in; he still had scrubs on from the hospital. It made me giggle despite my mood.

"You pull off the doctor look pretty well." I said. Carlisle chuckled, although Edward didn't. I don't think he was in the mood for humor.

"I would hope so, Bella." He said. "Did you give her the Tylenol, Edward?" I frowned and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I did, but she didn't keep it down very long." Edward said, I could tell he was distressed by his tone. I hated it when Edward worried about me, I hated when people worried about me in general; I don't like to be a bother.

"When was the last time you kept a liquid down, Bella?" Carlisle questioned. I tried to think and couldn't remember.

"I don't remember." I told him sheepishly. He frowned, "I might have to take you in if we can't get you to keep and fluids in."

"No way," I said "This is completely unnecessary as it is, I'm fine it's just a cold." I tried to tell them. It wasn't working.

"Alright I'll tell you what, if you can keep the Tylenol and a glass of water down, you can go back to sleep and we'll leave you alone, if you can't I'm bringing you in." I sighed knowing this was as best as I would get.

"Alright, fine." Edward was suddenly by my side with a cup and the Tylenol. When I felt my queasy stomach the glass of water began to look bigger and bigger.

Deciding to just get it over with I swallowed the Tylenol and all the water in three big gulps.

"Goodnight." I said quickly hoping they would just accept this and leave but they stayed and watched. After about five minutes of just standing there I think they realized I wasn't going to hurl all over them. Carlisle picked up his stuff and walked towards the door.

"I hope you feel better, Bella. Let me know if you need anything." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered, already feeling tired. I flopped back down on the covers, my eyes already shutting on their own accord.

"Edward," I called. "Will you come lay with me?" I heard a sigh from somewhere in the room and Edward was at my side. I snuggled into his cold embrace, already starting to feel better.

"Goodnight" He whispered to me.

_The Next Morning_

I sat up to Edward's light flooded room. Looking at the clock I realized it was about noon.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me, I could tell he was still worried. I stretched my arms above my head and swallowed. My throat was still sore but I felt much better.

"Better," I said. "I'm just a little tired now. Is my fever gone?" I asked.

"You feel warm, but that's normal." He smiled at me. I was glad he was happy again. "Does Charlie know where you are?"

"He left right after you did last night; he's in Seattle for some course for work." I was glad I didn't have to deal with _that_ interrogation from him.

"I was really worried about you last night." Edward confessed.

"Please don't be, I hate it when you worry about me. Everything turned out fine; I feel a lot better. Nothing a cough drop and more sleep can't fix." I reassured him.

"I love you, Bella" He told me with a grin.

"I love you, too." I said right before I pressed my lips to his.

**A/N: Please review, let me know if you liked it, or if it was just poop. :D Thanks a bunch.**


End file.
